


Haven

by excusemysaltiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Misses Steve, Captain America: Civil War doesn't happen, F/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, alien reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemysaltiness/pseuds/excusemysaltiness
Summary: The Avengers successfully secure a Hydra base but all goes wrong when its deadly prisoner escapes. Having been imprisoned for many decades, Y/N does her best to evade her pursuers. But despite her efforts, the same god of mischief continues to find her.





	1. Unleashed

The sun disappears bit by bit as darkened clouds set upon the ominous Hydra base. A mighty storm brews within the shadows and expands quickly, shrouding the land below in darkness. A chain of lightning strikes the Hydra base, bombarding it with barrages of electrical currents. The assault ensues until the sites security systems are disabled by the power surge.

"Good job, Thor." Comments Steve over the comms. He nods at the pilot, Natasha, indicating for her to land the Quinjet whilst the rest of the team fit their uniforms and ready their weapons. The soldier turns from the cockpit and inspects the cabin. Everyone's prepared for the battle ahead. All except for one person: the god of mischief. Steve approaches Loki and maintains his stern demeanour, unscathed by the gods piercing glares. He glances at his left hand, watching it carefully as it twirls an intricate dagger, before meeting his icy gaze.

"Get ready before we land."

In one swift motion, Loki fixes his grip on the handle of his dagger and points its blade at the soldier's chest.

"You think you can command me, mortal?" He seethes sharply. The tip of the blade inches closer towards Steve but stops when Loki registers the sound of guns cocking. He turns to see Natasha and Sam with their handguns aimed at him and glares at them before removing his dagger from Steves' chest.

"I am only assisting you in your campaign because of my brother," He says. "None of you is to command me and if any of you are to be in need of aid in the midst of the battle do not expect me to be your rescue."

The Quinjet, set on auto-pilot, lands itself in the forest aside the base and the rear door lowers. The team quickly filters out of the aircraft and Loki follows a few metres behind them. The angered god looks up to the darkened sky to see his brother and Stark fly past and engage in combat with some Hydra operatives ahead. There are hundreds of them. _Enough to help me alleviate my anger_. Before they enter the clearing, Loki's attire shimmers and his Asgardian armour promptly replaces it. He summons two daggers, one held in each hand, and rushes forward towards an unsuspecting enemy. The unfortunate soldiers' screams fall on death ears and Loki continues to prey on the Hydra agents one after the other, leaving a trail of mutilated bodies in his wake.  
  
The battle prolongs for a great amount of time and eventually, the Avengers emerge victoriously. While Stark and Vision work away at downloading files from the facility's main computer system, the rest of the team explore the many floors of the desolated base. The top five levels hold nothing of interest to them, withholding only an armoury, training centre and barracks. The team sweeps through the halls, quickly snuffing out any stray Hydra soldiers, before making their way back to the elevator. They finally reach the basement floor and are startled by what the elevator doors reveal. The dark entry hallway is littered with deceased Hydra operatives.

"Keep an eye out guys," Warns Tony over the comms. "Whatever they were holding in the containment cells down there got out during the blackout."

"Do you know what they are?" Asks Natasha as she steps over a tattered body.

"A bunch of experiments gone wrong."

Stark and Vision scroll to the bottom of the folder and open up the last file.

"And a prisoner." Adds Vision.

Steve holds up a fisted hand and the team comes to a halt. Running footsteps echo from ahead accompanied by ragged pants and whimpers. The sound becomes louder until eventually, they spot the source: a snivelling Hydra operative. His left arm is missing, exposing a bloodied shoulder joint, and his right foot is twisted backwards, dragging along the floor. His injuries are very similar to ones that the corpses bear and the team fears that he might endure the same fate.

The dishevelled man looks up to the Avengers with fearful eyes. " _Rennt_!" He cries out. "Close the elevator or else she'll escape!"

Acting on instinct, Wanda hurries back to the panel aside the elevator doors and Thor rushes forward towards the Hydra agent. He reaches out his hand to the wounded soldier and goes to move under his right arm to offer him support. All seems well for a few seconds when suddenly the man is wrenched from the thunder gods' grip. A humanoid figure drags him back into the shadows and his blood-curdling scream is ended by a sickening snap. They hear his body fall to the floor with a thud and immediately aim their weapons ahead.

Thor holds up his hammer threateningly and calls out to the creature hiding in the darkness. "Show yourself!" His voice booms.

The Avengers maintain their positions, weapons armed and readied, but ultimately, nothing happens. After a while, the eerie silence is finally lifted and replaced by the sound of scraping metal. Followed by a door becoming unhinged.

"Shit," Curses Tony over the comms. "It's going through the emergency exit!"

"Which way's the exit?"

"Don't bother, it's already reached the surface!" He responds before flipping on his helmet.

While Stark and Vision attempt to capture the escapee, the rest of the team backtrack to the elevator and make their way to the ground floor. But by the time they get outside of the base they discover that the prisoner has already escaped. Steve and Natasha rush to Tony's side and assess his damaged armour and, more importantly, the deep gash along his right arm.

"Don't worry," Pants Stark, wincing as Natasha wraps up his arm. "Gabriel won't get far with her injured wing."

Sam lets out a short chuckle and the others shake their heads annoyedly. "You really gotta stop with your nicknames, man."

 

" _Good Morning America, 'Evil Sweeps Over Idaho', over the night multiple residents of Canyon County, Idaho reported a winged woman flying over their homes and stealing food from wherever she could. One man suffered injuries to his face as he defended his shop from the female while another claims that he was lifted into the air before being dropped 12 feet off of the ground. Both the Nampa and Caldwell Police Department responded to the distressed calls and were able to confirm that the strange sightings were, in fact, true. Efforts were made to capture the person of interest but unfortunately, they were unable to apprehend her. No one knows where the creature came from but the local Nampa Church of Christ believes that the individual is a fallen angel expelled from heaven._ "

Loki rolls his eyes at the mention of the Midgardian religion and resumes reading his book whilst the rest of the Avengers' eyes are glued to the flat screen television.

" _The local Police Department's have warned Canyon County residents to remain indoors until the woman is captured. The US army has begun searching the Morley Nelson Snake River Birds of Prey National Conservation Area where the individual is said to be hiding and hope that she doesn't set off and_ _attack any more civilians_."

The television screen switches off and the teams focus shifts to Nick Fury. He stands at the end of the briefing room table and pulls up a file on the holographic projector. Loki discards his book on his lap and inspects the image accompanying the lines of text. He finds himself weirdly entranced by the h/c haired woman and feels a pang of guilt when he examines her eyes. Though it is a stilled image, he can see the pain and sadness layered deep within her e/c eyes. Her years of imprisonment have changed her greatly. After what feels like hours of staring at the headshot, Loki finally reads the document. But he finds himself mulling over the first line of text over and over.

"Y/N." He says to himself quietly.

What a beautiful name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rennt: 'Run' in German  
> By the way, I'm Australian so sorry if I got some things wrong. (Especially the GMA report)
> 
> Leave feedback if you can please! Thanks for reading :))


	2. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this to be posted :))

The briefing continues for another hour but Loki never once registers any of the conversed information. His thoughts are swimming and, strangely, they are focused purely on you. _Where were you right now? Were you okay? Had Hydra already attained you?_ Loki massages his temples and lets out a frustrated groan. _Why am I engrossed with this woman's wellbeing?_ The prince of Asgard has never been so infatuated with another being before and consequently fears the foreign emotions he is feeling for you. He has never met you, only ever encountering you at the Hydra base, yet a strong desire within him urges him to find you. Was this love, he ponders. _Surely not_. He barely knows you, he reminds himself. Perhaps he just pities your existence. _Yes, that's it_. Just as Loki quiets his thoughts and tunes into his surroundings, the briefing concludes and Fury dismisses them all.

The Avengers arrive in Murphy, Idaho within the next hour and are immediately displeased by what they discover. The US army informs the team of heroes that the woman had escaped the premises. Furthermore, a group of young soldiers boast that one of them had successfully shot you. Stark questions the military of your whereabouts and they answer him by pointing towards the north.

"FRIDAY, any recent reports of a winged woman wreaking havoc in the areas north-west of here?"

The A.I hums as it searches through multiple police databases. "Three reports were made in the last hour in Elmore and Blaine County." She answers.

Bruce inspects the rugged terrain through the cockpit windshield. "Are there any parks or reserves nearby there," He asks. "Someplace she'd stop at to hide in?"

"The Sawtooth National Forest is located within both counties."

Natasha walks past the two men and seats herself in the pilots' seat. "Well, what are we waiting for."

The advanced aircraft promptly departs the site and arrives shortly in Stanley. The quinjet automatically activates its retro-reflective panels, hiding its presence from the public, and proceeds to scan the forest for the escaped prisoner. Its technology quickly locates your heat signature amongst the various campers and hikers within the park. The Black Widow lands the aircraft in a secluded glade and the Avengers exit into the forest.

You watch the team converse with one another from afar and stiffen when one of them spot you. The raven-haired man stares at you openly but, weirdly, he doesn't bother to alert his associates of your presence. Instead, he turns away from you and steers the others in the opposite direction.

"She's in there." He lies, facing the dense woods behind them.

The team looks at him sceptically and the trickster secretly uses his magic. Stark inspects his radar and notices that your position has shifted a few kilometres behind them. Baffled, the genius inventor looks between the god and the display in his helmet.

"He's right," He hesitantly announces. "She's just about two klicks north from here."

The group swiftly changes directions and trek northward. You watch them closely as they depart the area your hiding in, although, you mainly observe the Asgardian prince. He lingers a few metres behind the team of heroes and before he enters the woods he glances back at you. The man gestures up to the sky and you realise that he is urging you to leave. _Strange_. Without hesitation, you expand your snow-white wings and take off into the sky. You fly westward, away from the Avengers, and try to distance yourself as much as possible from them or any other persons. But, unbeknownst to you, the raven-haired prince is tracking you. After some time, your tired eyes begin to droop. Your body suddenly numbs all over and descends quickly towards the earth. The harsh impact with the ground knocks you out cold, leaving you vulnerable to those who might prey on you.

 

Hours pass but, ultimately, the Avengers attempts to find you are fruitless. Whenever they come close to finding you, your position glitches and relocates elsewhere. Fed up with their lack of progression, Stark calls off the mission for the day and directs everyone back to the quinjet. Loki, on the other hand, is very pleased with his efforts; amused even. Before they enter the small clearing, the god discreetly uses his magic and creates a duplicate. He conceals his being and watches as his clone boards the aircraft with his brother and his friends. _Perfect_. The trickster steps away and teleports himself to your current location. He assumes that you are resting since he hasn't felt you move for some time. But upon arriving at the dissimilar location he discovers your body in a critical state.

The Asgardian rushes over to your side and examines your unconscious figure. Your skin is sickly pale and your breathing is unusually slow. He gently rolls you off of your side onto your back, careful to not harm your already injured wing, and discovers the cause of your depleting health. The abdominal region of your bodysuit is stained with blood. Your own blood. Loki quickly unzips the coal black suit before pressing his palm against your s/c skin. The skin-to-skin contact induces a strange warmth to spread throughout his body, distracting him constantly as he heals your wounds.

"Bloody hel." He curses aloud.

The irked god averts his gaze away from your exposed figure, yet his blood continues to rush. He lets out a defeated sigh and looks up to the glistening stars above.

_What are you doing to me?_

After a few hours, Loki fully heals all of your wounds. The god withdraws his hand from your skin and the warmth felt throughout his body gradually fades. With his energy and seiðr fully spent, the prince involuntarily collapses onto the grass right beside you. Fatigue urges him to sleep yet he lays there for a moment and admires your delicate features. He brushes away a couple of strands of hair from your resting face and groggily smiles.

You are indeed a beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated :))


End file.
